VeggieTales
|title_other = |show = VeggieTales |dub_identifier = Original |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (English, 2009).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channel = |channel_date = |channel2 = |channel2_date = |Netflix = |rating = |country = United States |language = English (USA) |seasons = 1 |episodes = 50 |director = Phil Vischer Mike Nawrocki |composer = Kurt Heinecke Christopher Davis |starring = Phil Vischer Mike Nawrocki Lisa Vischer Keri Pisapia Megan Murphy Cydney Trent |run = 35-50 minutes |production_company = Big Idea Productions DreamWorks Classics |recording_studio = |distributor = Lyrick Studios Sony Wonder Warner Home Video Universal Home Entertainment |website = https://veggietales.com |channel_site = |channel_title = |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VeggieTales |wikia = |imdb = tt0865856 |tv.com = }} ''VeggieTales '' is an produced by Big Idea Productions. Hosted by Bob & Larry, a duo comprised of a tomato and cucumber respectively, the teaches timeless values like honesty, kindness, and forgiveness in a delightfully wacky way, featuring an ensemble of anthropomorphic produce in stories conveying moral themes based on Christianity. A tailored for televised broadcasts has also been produced. The has been succeeded by its spin-offs, VeggieTales in the House and VeggieTales in the City, both of which have been better-distributed, internationally. Episodes |finale1 = }} Cast |actor = Phil Vischer |audio = }} |actor = Mike Nawrocki |audio = }} |actor = Lisa Vischer |audio = }} |actor = Cydney Trent |audio = }} |actor = Phil Vischer |audio = }} |actor = Phil Vischer |audio = }} |actor = Phil Vischer |audio = }} |actor = Phil Vischer |audio = }} |actor = Phil Vischer |audio = }} |actor = Mike Nawrocki |audio = }} |actor = Mike Nawrocki |audio = }} |actor = Phil Vischer |audio = }} |actor = Megan Moore Burns Gail Freeman-Bock Jackie Ritz Megan Murphy |audio = }} |actor = Kristen Blegen Jackie Ritz Megan Murphy Keri Pisapia |audio = }} |} International versions |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (English, 1998).png |channels = Çufo }} |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (English, 1998).png |channels = direct-to-DVD }} |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (English, 1998).png |channels = direct-to-DVD }} |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (English, 1998).png |channels = direct-to-DVD }} |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (English, 1998).png |channels = direct-to-DVD }} |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (English, 2009).png |channels = direct-to-DVD }} |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (English, 1998).png |channels = direct-to-DVD }} |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (Hebrew).png |channels = direct-to-VOD }} |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (English, 1998).png |channels = RTL Klub }} |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (English, 1998).png |channels = unknown }} |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (Japanese).png |channels = direct-to-VHS }} |logo = VeggieTales_Korean_logo.png|thumb|300px]] |channels = EBS Tooniverse }} |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (Chinese).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (English, 2009).png |channels = GOOD TV }} |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (English, 1998).png |channels = Visjon Norge }} | |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (Brazilian Portuguese).png |channels = SBT }} | |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (Brazilian Portuguese).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (European Portuguese).png |channels = RTP }} |version = voice-over |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (English, 1998).png |channels = ТБН }} |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (English, 1998).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (English, 1998).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |version = voice-over |logo = VeggieTales - Logo (English, 1998).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |}